


Opowieść z Sawmill, czyli: Scout, Głowa, Archimedes i ośmiu nadopiekuńczych najemników

by Commander_Owl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawmill.</p><p>Legendarna drużyna RED przybywa do Sawmill, żeby raz na zawsze pokazać niebieskim, kto tu rządzi. Wypadki przy pracy, eksperymenty medyczne oraz dieta-cud to tylko niektóre metody ich działań.</p><p>Opowiadanie jest zainspirowane rozmaitymi scenami z "Meet the Medic"</p><p>Jak zwykle dziękuję mojej wiernej beta readerce, która kompletnie przez przypadek jest też moją siostrą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opowieść z Sawmill, czyli: Scout, Głowa, Archimedes i ośmiu nadopiekuńczych najemników

 

\- Rany, jak ja nie cierpię tego miejsca!- jęknął RED Scout, wyglądając przez okno.

Była to szczera prawda. Wprawdzie przyjechali tutaj dopiero dwa dni temu i jeszcze nie brali udziału w żadnej misji, jednak już darzył to miejsce tak intensywną nienawiścią, jaką tylko potrafiło z siebie wykrzesać jego zapalczywe, dwudziestotrzyletnie serce. Ciągle tylko padało i padało, a nawet jak dla odmiany w chmurach zabrakło wody, i tak nie było sensu liczyć na choć odrobinę słońca. Cały czas miało się wrażenie, że jest zimno, jednak nie była to kwestia rzeczywistej temperatury, ale wilgoci unoszącej się w powietrzu. Wszystko, co zostało wystawione za okno już po pięciu minutach należało wyżymać. Pomieszczenia pachniały jak stara, spleśniała szmata, podobnie było z pościelą, obiciami mebli i wszystkim, co tylko może zaśmiardnąć. Jednak warunki panujące w bazie były niczym w porównaniu z polem bitwy, które zwiadowca zdążył sobie dokładnie obejrzeć. W całości pokrywało je błoto i już po kilkuminutowej przebieżce był cały mokry i umazany jak nieboskie stworzenie. Owszem, można się było skryć pod dachem, jednak nie były to zbyt wielkie przestrzenie, za wyjątkiem tej, gdzie znajdował się punkt kontrolny. Kompletnie nie rozumiał kto i w jakich okolicznościach doszedł do wniosku, że zamontowanie tam dwóch gigantycznych pił tarczowych będzie dobrym pomysłem. Nikt normalny, to pewne.

\- Nie marudź.- Inżynier popatrzył w jego stronę znad czytanej przy śniadaniu gazety.- Wracaj do stołu i skończ swoją owsiankę.

Musiał użyć całej swojej silnej woli, żeby nie jęknąć. Nienawidził posiłków, naprawdę. Do tej pory nigdy nie sądził, że konsumpcja może być tak nieprzyjemnym procesem, jednak grubo się mylił. Po pierwsze, w Sawmill jedzenie stawało się zimne już w chwili, gdy było nakładane na talerze i generalnie nie nadawało się do jedzenia, jednak dużo gorszy był „żywnościowy faszysta”, jak w myślach określał Medyka. Facet dla każdego z nich ułożył specjalną dietę, żeby zwiększyć ich możliwości bojowe. Na przykład Heavy dostawał mnóstwo mięsa i warzyw, żeby budować masę mięśniową, natomiast Inżynier jadł całe te kwasy omego srośtam, żeby lepiej myśleć. On sam zaś... Cóż... Błonnik i węglowodany. Świetnie. Tylko dlaczego koniecznie musiała to być szara breja, którą jakiś kretyn nazwał owsianką, oraz równie nieapetyczny mus z warzyw i owoców o trudnym do ustalenia kolorze? Na samą myśl, że po raz kolejny ma to w siebie wepchnąć od razu przestawał być głodny.

\- Dlaczego nie mogliśmy pojechać znowu do Badlands albo chociaż Lakeside! Tam przynajmniej było ciepło i świeciło słońce. Już nawet Harvest byłoby lepsze niż ta dziura!

\- Jesteśmy tutaj, ponieważ nas tu skierowano.- Żołnierz pociągnął łyk kawy zbożowej.- Tutejszy oddział BLU jest tak mocny, że szefostwo potrzebuje swojego najlepszego zespołu, czyli nas. Koniec dyskusji.

\- No super nas nagradzają za ciężką pracę.- wbił w swoją owsiankę łyżkę, by sprawdzić, czy się przewróci.

\- E, chopie, nie baw się jedzeniem.- skarcił go Demo.

\- Moim zdaniem to może być miła odmiana.- mechanik poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu.- Sam nie dalej jak dwa tygodnie temu marudziłeś, że nie mamy godnych przeciwników. Pamiętasz?

\- Tak.- o, nie przewróciła się.- I bardzo siebie teraz za to nienawidzę.

\- Z takim nastawieniem daleko nie zajedziesz.- Snajper zabrał wynalazcy przeczytaną już przezeń gazetę.- Lepiej pogódź się z tym, że przez jakiś czas tu zostaniemy.

\- Tylko jak długo?- westchnął, starając się zignorować fakt, jak bardzo pozbawione smaku było jego śniadanie.

\- Aż przestaniemy być tu potrzebni.- Szpieg zaczął zbierać swoje naczynia.- Nie garb się i zabierz łokcie ze stołu, to nie knajpa.

\- Oby łatwo poszło. W tym miejscu można oszaleć.- czuł, że jeszcze jedna łyżka i naprawdę się wreszcie porzyga.

\- **HYHAHY HE HAHY HHEHE HYHO.** \- Pyro również wstał ze swojego krzesła.

\- Marzyciel.- Przewrócił oczami.- Ostatnim razem daliśmy z siebie wszystko i co? Wylądowaliśmy tutaj. Już nie wiem, jakie miejsce mogłoby być gorsze od tego, chyba tylko Viaduct.

\- _**Сегодня ужасно мальчик жалуется.**_ 1\- Heavy pokręcił głową.- Zobaczysz, rozwalisz paru BLU i od razu ci się poprawi nastrój.

\- Mam nadzieję.- wypróbowaną wcześniej metodą jednym haustem wypił cały koktajl, mając nadzieję, że przepłynie przez jego gardło nie pozostawiając na nim nieprzyjemnego osadu.- Inaczej naprawdę się zdenerwuję.

\- Tvoje mleko.- Medyk postawił przed nim szklankę.

Z rozpaczą walnął głową w stół. Całe życie był najmłodszy w rodzinie. Miał siedmiu starszych braci, którzy owszem, często wycinali mu różne naprawdę paskudne numery, jednak też troszczyli się o niego i spuszczali wpierdol każdemu, kto odważył się choćby krzywo spojrzeć na ich małego braciszka, w dodatku mama też strasznie o niego drżała, jako że był najmniejszy i najsłabszy. Wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy starali się nim opiekować, nie zauważając, że lata lecą i nie jest trzyletnim dzieckiem, które nie potrafi samodzielnie zawiązać butów. Dlatego też, gdy tylko skończył liceum, wstąpił do korporacji RED, by udowodnić wszystkim, że mają do czynienia dorosłym facetem, który potrafi sam się sobą zająć, ba, nawet zarobić na siebie. I co mu z tego przyszło? Trafił na bandę pokręconych facetów, zabijaków jakich mało, pozbawionych litości najemników. Ta, ten opis do nich pasował, ale wyłącznie na placu boju – poza nim przemieniali się w ośmiu naprawdę dziwacznych i nadopiekuńczych wujków, których uwadze umknęło, iż ich zwiadowca nie jest już nastolatkiem, tylko dwudziestotrzyletnim facetem. Co z tego, że nie musiał się golić, niektórzy nie muszą. Był tak dorosły, jak tylko się dało, jednak jakoś nikt tego nie zauważał.

 

\- NAPRAWDĘ nienawidzę tego miejsca.- powiedział jakieś pół godziny później, gdy zajęli punkt.

No, bo rzeczywiście, to mieli być ci BLU, z którymi nikt nie potrafił sobie poradzić? Przecież to jakieś cholerne niemoty, nie najemnicy! Owszem, na początku sprawiali trochę problemów, jednak dosyć łatwo było zepchnąć ich do defensywy, aż wreszcie musieli się wycofać i od tamtego czasu słuch wszelki po nich zaginął. Nawet nie trzeba było za nimi biegać, wystarczyło, że posiedzą spokojnie na tyłkach, aż miną przepisowe trzy minuty i w zasadzie mogli iść do domu na drugie śniadanie. Buła z masłem. I flaki z olejem.

\- Faktycznie, spodziewałem się czegoś więcej.- usłyszał w słuchawce głos Snajpera.- Jednak nie opuszczajmy gardy, mogą nadejść w każdej chwili.

\- Tylko ich nam wszystkich po drodze nie powystrzelaj.- zaśmiał się i zwrócił się do powracającego z zapasami metalu mechanika.- Hej, Engie, łap!

Naprawdę sądził, że Inżynier złapie piłkę. Ten jednak był tak pochłonięty swoimi sprawami, że bohatersko przyjął ją na twarz i chwiejąc się, padł prosto na jedną z pił. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się nieprzyjemny zgrzyt, gdy ciało zostało rozszarpane prze zardzewiałe zęby. Scout zakrył twarz rękami, czując, że zaraz albo sam siebie zastrzeli, albo ktoś to zrobi za niego, jednak w tym momencie usłyszał za sobą głos mechanika.

\- Hej, uratowałeś mój zasobnik.- poklepał chłopaka po plecach.- Dzięki, młody.

Zwiadowca popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym rzucił okiem w stronę zmasakrowanych zwłok. Zupełnym przypadkiem uderzył nie Inżyniera a przebranego za niego Szpiega niebieskich, który miał nieszczęście zatoczyć się w nieodpowiednią stronę.

\- D... Dlaczego jego ciało nie znika?- czuł, że jego kolana robią się podejrzanie miękkie.

\- Ponievaż, mimo że koszmarnie wygląda, nadal żyje.- ocenił Medyk, trącając nie-do-końca-truchło czubkiem buta.- Co mi nasuva na myśl pewien pomysł...

_WYGRALIŚCIE!_

Scout z pewnym przestrachem patrzył na doktora, zbierającego z ziemi rozczłonkowane szczątki. Szczerze lubił tego faceta, jednak czasem ich łapiduch był naprawdę przerażający, zwłaszcza, gdy wpadał na jeden z tych swoich makabrycznych pomysłów. Zwiadowca czuł, że prawdopodobnie powinien coś powiedzieć, jednak nie był w stanie.

\- Nie powstrzymasz go.- poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń strzelca.- Chodźmy.

Wychodząc, jeszcze raz obejrzał się przez ramię. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale czuł się dziwnie winny wszystkiemu, co się przytrafi Szpiegowi BLU. Może i byli przeciwnikami, ale szalone eksperymenty były czymś, co wykraczało poza granice zawodowej niechęci.

 

 

* * *

\- To... To było ZAJEBISTE!- przyskoczył do Medyka i Heavy'ego, gdy ci schodzili ze stosu ciał pokonanych przeciwników.- Byliście nie do rozpierdolenia, ja chromolę! Doktorze, jesteś cholernym geniuszem!

\- Scout, język...- jęknął Inżynier, zbierając swoje narzędzia.- Opanuj się trochę.

\- Sorry, sorry...- machnął na niego ręką.- Ale... No ja cię! Wyobrażasz sobie, jaką moglibyśmy zrobić siekę, gdyby nie tylko Heavy tak potrafił?

\- Niestety, mogę tak vzmocnić jednego pac... Ekhm... Członka drużyny naraz, może dvóch jak będą stali blisko siebie, jednak nie vięcej. Tym niemniej owszem, będę mógł każdego z vas poddać Übercharge, gdy tylko dokonam pevnych ulep... Zrobię vszystkim mały zabieg.

\- Jestem pierwszy w kolejce!- gdy chodziło o zwiększanie swoich możliwości bojowych, Scout zwykle tracił instynkt samozachowawczy.- Kiedy zaczynamy?

\- Jeśli aż tak bardzo ci zależy, już możesz iść do gabinetu.- Medyk zawsze był zadowolony, gdy pacjenci sami mu się kładli pod nóż.- Zaraz tam będę.

Jakiś kwadrans później, gdy półnagi leżał na stole z otwartą klatką piersiową i jamą brzuszną, coś mu zaczęło świtać, że to jednak nie był tak dobry pomysł, jak mu się początkowo zdawało. Po pierwsze, podczas operacji chyba nie powinien być przytomny, nie? Po drugie zwykle lekarze do takich rzeczy zakładali rękawiczki, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. I po trzecie nikt w normalnych szpitalach nie trzymał gołębia na sali operacyjnej. Mimo to, był zaskakująco spokojny – wiedział, że doktor, choć szalony, nie zrobi mu krzywdy. A przynajmniej nie będzie ona permanentna. Starając się skupić na czymś innym poza podejrzanie radosnym gruchaniem Archimedesa, który jakoś mu znikł z oczu, lekko podniósł głowę i eksperymentalnie dźgnął palcem jeden ze swoich organów, żeby sprawdzić, jaki jest w dotyku.

\- Scout, nie bav się svoją śledzioną.- doktor odsunął jego rękę i podszedł do niego z jakimś dziwnym urządzeniem jednej ręce i sercem chłopaka w drugiej.- Teraz poczujesz małe ukłucie...

No oczywiście, że kłamał, ale na tym polegała zabawa – doktor obiecywał, że nic wielkiego się nie stanie, a zwiadowca udawał, że tak w istocie jest. Nie lubił okazywać słabości, już i tak wszyscy go uważali za dziecko. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że nigdy, przenigdy tak nie cierpiał jak wtedy, gdy Medyk łokciem wepchnął mu pod mostek ulepszone serce.

\- Nie uwierzycie, jak bardzo to boli!- wyszedł z gabinetu z uśmiechem, jednak chwilę później mina mu zrzedła, gdy poczuł, że coś w nim się rusza.

\- Archimedes?- usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos doktora.

\- Chyba.... Chyba jest tutaj.- starał się nie osunąć na podłogę, gdy z jego ust zaczęła szeroką strugą wypływać krew.

 

 

* * *

Ha! Teraz nikt go nie powstrzyma! Czuł się jak nowo narodzony, nawet jeśli nie był pod wpływem Übercharge. Miał tyle energii, że był gotów już teraz polecieć do bazy BLU i wytłuc ich wszystkich jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem misji! Nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, starając się nie skakać z podekscytowania.

\- Tylko nie szalej.- doktor przytrzymał go w miejscu i poprawił mu czapkę.- Pamiętaj, to nie zabava.

\- Wiem!- uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nawet nie miał siły się wściekać, że Medyk znów traktuje go jak dziecko.- Zamierzam całkowicie profesjonalnie skopać im tyłki!

\- Scout!- Inżynier popatrzył na niego z dezaprobatą.

\- To jeszcze nie jest przekleństwo.- zaperzył się.- Zaledwie... Nieładne słowo.

_MISJA ZACZYNA SIĘ ZA 10... 9..._

No dalej, dalej! Przecież na pewno umiesz szybciej liczyć!

_3... 2... 1... NAPRZÓD!_

Ledwie te słowa padły, a Scouta już nie było. Natura go stworzyła do pędu i zamierzał to teraz udowodnić. Zręcznie ominął wieżyczki wrażego Inżyniera, przeskoczył nad zataczającym się Demo, kopnął w zad Żołnierza i rozpłaszczył się dopiero na Heavym. No cóż, przynajmniej połowę drużyny na chwilę mieli z głowy, co z tego, że wylądował w Respawn Roomie? Wielkie rzeczy! Podczas każdej misji bywał tam tak regularnie, że w zasadzie z każdej baz, w których do tej pory stacjonowali, najlepiej pamiętał właśnie to pomieszczenie, więc nie przejął się tym zbytnio.

Ledwie przekroczył drzwi do pokoju z zapasową amunicją, gdy poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Bardzo, kurwa, nie tak. Jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła się dziwacznie poruszać i spod swojej skóry usłyszał dziwne gruchanie. O matko, o matko, o matko. Nie, to niemożliwe... Zamknął usta, starając się nie pozwolić swojej krwi z nich wypływać. Nie mógł wezwać Medyka, facet był dużo bardziej potrzebny Heavy'emu i Żołnierzowi, jednak ból, który teraz czuł, był porażający. Mobilizując całą swoją silną wolę powstrzymał się przed padnięciem na kolana i zaczął iść na pole bitwy, mając nadzieję, że może jednak się do tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia przyzwyczai. Nie udało mu się nawet wyjść z bazy, gdy dosłownie rzygnął krwią i padł na ziemię. Nigdy nie sądził, że w jego ciele jest aż tyle tego płynu – mógł go sobie doskonale teraz obserwować, bowiem leżał na samym środku szybko rosnącej kałuży barwy jego koszulki. W końcu zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie i stracił przytomność.

Z elektrycznym bzyknięciem znów pojawił się w Respawn Roomie. Cholera, to było... Dziwne... Starając się nie rozczulać nad sobą, ruszył w stronę drzwi, jednak znów poczuł w okolicach swego serca ruch. O nie, nie, nie, nie, żadnych takich! Tym razem nie zamierza tego powtórzyć! Jak najszybciej popędził w stronę punktu kontrolnego, ślizgając się na własnej posoce, którą poprzednim razem zostawił w przejściu i już prawie dobiegł do głównego budynku, gdy znów stracił przytomność.

Respawn Room. Ból. Szaleńczy bieg. Powolna, bolesna śmierć. Nie miał pojęcia, ile takich cykli zaliczył w ciągu minuty, jednak był już na skraju załamania nerwowego. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego mu się to przytrafiło, ale chciał, żeby skończyło się jak najszybciej. Wreszcie cudem dopełzł zasobnika przy ścianie szopy, gdzie padł bez ruchu na ziemię. Inżynier na chwilę oderwał się od pracy i popatrzył na niego z niepokojem.

\- Młody, co się stało?- klęknął przy chłopaku, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, po czym popatrzył na swoją aparaturę.- Draństwo się zepsuło, czy co?

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?- Szpieg przyszedł uzupełnić amunicję i popatrzył na zwiadowcę z niesmakiem.- Nie powinieneś... To krew jest?

\- Nie, kurwa, to łzy radości na twój widok.- jęknął, wypluwając kolejną porcję posoki.

\- _Éclai_ _r_ _eu_ _r_ , tylko nie waż się zamykać oczu.- agent rozejrzał się nerwowo.- Medyk!

\- N... Nie trzeba... Wytrzymam.- zacisnął zęby, starając się utrzymać krew w ustach, jednak wypłynęła mu pomiędzy zębami.- Przejmijcie ten cholerny punkt!

Obaj panowie wiedzieli, że chłopak ma rację, jednak nie mogli pozwolić, by leżał tutaj i wykrwawiał się jak świnia. Na szczęście misja się skończyła zanim musieli podjąć tę trudną decyzję i dołączyła do nich reszta zespołu.

\- Mało brakowało! Gdzieśta przepadli?- Cyklop podszedł do nich, popijając ze swojej butelki.- Jasny gwint, Scout, co ci jest?!

Zanim zwiadowca zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, z jego piersi wyrwało się rozpaczliwe gruchanie. Wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu, starając się opanować wpełzającą do ich umysłów zgrozę. Heavy jedną ręką chwycił zasobnik, natomiast Żołnierz wziął zwiadowcę na ręce i razem z Medykiem pognali w podskokach w gabinetu, Snajper otwierał im wszystkie drzwi i zapalał po drodze światła, Pyro wziął Inżyniera pod pachę, żeby nie został z tyłu, z kolei Szpieg poganiał Demo. Wszyscy byli nieziemsko zdenerwowani i, choć nigdy by tego nie przyznali na głos, jedynie mały krok dzielił ich od paniki.

 

* * *

 

Gdy tylko gruchnęła wieść, że do Sawmill ma przyjechać nowy zespół RED, wszyscy zaczęli drżeć w nerwowym oczekiwaniu. Nie chodziło o przeciętną drużynę czerwonych, tylko o najlepszy skład, zabijaków i drani jakich mało. Samo ich pojawienie się na polu bitwy było ciosem krytycznym dla większości przeciwników i krążyły legendy o ich bestialskich metodach. Jednak tutejszy oddział BLU mógł dokładnie to samo powiedzieć o sobie – jeśli niebiescy mieli jakichkolwiek mistrzów w swoim fachu, to stacjonowali oni właśnie tutaj. Dlatego nie mogli się doczekać spotkania z mityczną „Czerwoną Kompanią” (jak w opowieściach określano tę drużynę) i spuszczenia im porządnego łomotu.

Cóż, okazało się, że legendy były w stu procentach prawdziwe. To nie była przypadkowa zbieranina dziewięciu facetów, to był jeden umysł w kilku ciałach. Nigdy nie widział, by jakakolwiek drużyna była tak zgrana i bez słów potrafiła przeprowadzać nawet najbardziej skomplikowane zagrywki. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd przyjechał do zabitej wilgotnymi dechami dziury znanej również jako Sawmill, musiał przyznać, że przeciwnik w pełni zasługuje sobie na jego szacunek. Powiedzieć o nich „zawodowcy” to mało, oni się wręcz urodzili do tej roboty i byli doprawdy maszyną do szatkowania swoich oponentów. Na swoje nieszczęście mieli do czynienia z nim, agentem prima sort.

Wprawdzie trudno było by w to teraz uwierzyć, jednak niegdyś był asem francuskiego wywiadu, potrafił dotrzeć do najpilniej strzeżonych miejsc, pozyskać dowolne informacje i zabić absolutnie każdego. Końcem jego reputacji okazała się być od niechcenia rzucona piłka baseballowa i nieszczęsny wypadek z piłą. Teraz był zredukowany do gadającej głowy trzymanej w lodówce. _Merde_! To było upokarzające.

Nie wiedział, ile dokładnie czasu spędził w tym przeklętym sprzęcie AGD, tym niemniej po pewnym czasie sytuacja zaczęła robić się żenująca. Musiał się stąd jakoś wydostać, jednak jedyną osobą, którą widywał, był Medyk, ale nie były to długie wizyty – doktor wyjmował z lodówki potrzebną mu próbkę i, obiecując, że go już niedługo w końcu zabije, zamykał drzwiczki. Ostatnim razem zrobił to mało dokładnie, dlatego choć raz mógł się cieszyć światłem niewielkiej żarówki i podsłuchiwać, co się dzieje na zewnątrz.

\- Wytnij go ze mnie!- paniczny wrzask Scouta wypełnił gabinet bólem i cierpieniem.

\- Staram się!- Medyk chyba zrzucił z szafki jakieś narzędzia.- Archimedes, jesteś cały?

\- Na pewno czuje się lepiej ode mnie!- zwiadowca jęknął z wyrzutem.

\- Teraz doktor ma dwa gołębie.- stwierdził z dziwnym zachwytem Heavy.

\- Ciekaw jestem, skąd on się tam wziął.- Inżynier wydawał się być czymś mocno zaniepokojony.

\- To musi być zviązane z aparaturą do Übercharge.- Zaopiniował Medyk.- Przesłała dane do aparatury respavnującej, zapisując v pamięci stan Scouta do jakiego zavsze będzie przyvracany przy odradzaniu.

 _Och?_ \- pomyślał Szpieg BLU.- _Interesujące._

\- No tak. Skoro zaszyłeś mu wtedy Archimedesa, maszyneria uznała, że jego naturalnym stanem jest chłopiec + gołąb.- mechanik wydawał się być zadowolony z faktu, że zrozumiał ten problem.- Nie martw się mały, w try miga to naprawię.

\- Dzięki Engie...- Chłopak mówił tak cicho, aż aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to zwiadowca.

 

* * *

 

\- Jak to „nie można tego naprawić”?- Scout popatrzył znad swojej kolacji na Inżyniera takim wzrokiem, że niemal przestał przypominać istotę ludzką.

\- Tak to. Wszystko zamokło i nawet nie mogę tego dotknąć, żeby nie wywołać zwarcia.- Teksańczyk pokręcił głową.- Poza tym, połowa sprzętu wymaga wymiany i musiałem zamówić części zapasowe, powinny dotrzeć tu za jakieś cztery dni.

\- Do tego czasu nie povinieneś brać udziału v misjach.- Medyk popatrzył na chłopca poważnym wzrokiem.

\- Przez CZTERY DNI?!- Scout zerwał się z krzesła.- Mam tu siedzieć tyle czasu na dupie i nic nie robić?! O nie, co to, to nie. Idę na następną misję i koniec. Przecież wystarczy, że nie umrę, prawda? Jeśli nikt mnie nie załatwi, nie będę się respawnował i nie dostaniesz trzeciego gołębia. Proste!

Pozostali popatrzyli po sobie, nie wiedząc, co mają powiedzieć. Doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, że jeśli Scout uparł się coś zrobić, nie było takiej siły, która by go przed zrealizowaniem swoich zamiarów powstrzymała. Mogli usiłować przekonać go prośbą i groźbą, nawet związać i gdzieś zamknąć, jednak dopóty, dopóki z własnej woli nie będzie chciał zostać w bazie, nie było sposobu, by go w niej zatrzymać.

Pięć gołębi wyciętych w środku bitwy później chłopak się złamał.

 

* * *

 

\- Siedź tutaj, proszę.- głos Medyka był lekko poirytowany i zmęczony.- Tvoje ciało nie vytrzyma vydania na śviat kolejnego klona Archimedesa.

\- Dobrze, dobrze.- chłopak nie brzmiał na specjalnie zachwyconego tym, że ma siedzieć w gabinecie.- Będę grzeczny.

\- Dobrze. My teraz vychodzimy na misję.

\- Spuśćcie im łomot ode mnie.- zwiadowca westchnął i słychać było skrzypnięcie sprężyn szpitalnego łóżka.

Najwyraźniej „gołębi kryzys” nie został jeszcze zażegnany. Cóż, wydawało się to być sprawiedliwe – jedna drużyna była pozbawiona swojego Szpiega, druga zaś Scouta. Nie, żeby ta sytuacja mu się podobała, z chęcią by policzył się z REDami w osłabionym składzie, jednak nie było mu to dane. Mając do dyspozycji jedynie swoją krtań, nie był przesadnie operatywny i musiał czekać, aż doktor czerwonych wreszcie się znudzi trzymaniem go w lodówce i wreszcie zabije. To powoli zaczynało być naprawdę irytujące!

Mentalnie podskoczył z radości, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i ujrzał skąpanego w blasku żarówki zwiadowcę. To była jego jedyna szansa na wydostanie się stąd! Musiał go przekonać, żeby wreszcie go zabił i pozwolił wrócić na pole bitwy.

\- _Bonjou_ _r_ _._ \- mruknął.

\- Hm?- Scout najwyraźniej w pierwszej chwili go nie zauważył.- JASNA CHOLERA TO TY!!!

Chłopak rzucił się do tyłu i upadł na podłogę, usiłując jak najdalej odpełznąć od lodówki. Na jego twarzy malował się obraz przerażenia i rozpaczy, jakby zobaczył ducha zmarłego przodka. As wywiadu wiedział, że jeśli ma go do czegokolwiek przekonać, musi poczekać aż ten atak paniki mu minie, jednak po kilku minutach słuchania nieskoordynowanych wrzasków i pojękiwań, powoli zaczął tracić cierpliwość.

\- Skończyłeś już?- popatrzył na niego z dezaprobatą.

\- Ty... Ty wciąż żyjesz.- Scout podpełzł do niego na czworakach i szerzej otworzył drzwiczki.- Rany, on naprawdę nadal cię tu trzyma?

\- Nie, jestem złudzeniem optycznym.- przewrócił oczami.- Oczywiście, że tak!

\- Kurde.- podrapał się po głowie.- Sorry stary.

 _Ach... Poczucie winy..._ \- w głowie agenta zaczął się formować szatański plan.- _Doskonale..._

\- Możesz mnie stąd wyjąć?- westchnął Szpieg. Wciąż go zastanawiało, jakim cudem jest do tego zdolny, skoro nie ma płuc.

Zwiadowca zaskakująco ostrożnie ujął go w dłonie i postawił na blacie stołu operacyjnego, a następnie przysunął sobie taboret i usiadł na nim. Cały czas wpatrywał się uważnie w agenta, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko naprawdę ma miejsce. W tym czasie Francuz mógł się swojemu potencjalnemu wybawcy przyjrzeć uważnie, co też uczynił. Chłopak był wysoki, i szczupły, jego smukłe kończyny sprawiały wrażenie kościstych, jednak na ramionach i łydkach widać było ładnie uformowane mięśnie. Szare oczy miały inteligentne spojrzenie, coś, czegoś się po zwiadowcach mało kto spodziewał, ale prawda była taka, że tylko ci naprawdę bystrzy byli w stanie przeżyć. Był nawet przystojny, trzeba mu było to przyznać i zdecydowanie mniej chłopięcy, niż agent początkowo sądził. Jedynym, co rzeczywiście go szpeciło, była świeżo zaszyta rana pośrodku piersi, ślad po ekstrakcji Archimedesa #7.

\- Ty oddychasz?- zainteresował się chłopak przysuwając twarz do jego nosa.- Niesamowite...

\- Możesz przestać mnie traktować jak eksponat w galerii osobliwości?- popatrzył na niego z dezaprobatą.- To irytujące.

\- Sorry, po prostu... Rany, jeszcze ta bateryjka.- zachichotał.- Miałem kiedyś samochodzik zasilany podobną.

\- Tak, to wzruszające. Czy możesz wreszcie zacząć ze mną rozmawiać jak człowiek?

\- Wybacz.- RED potrząsnął głową.- Po prostu to trochę dziwaczne, nie sądzisz?

\- Nie. Dla mnie jest to cholernie niewygodne.

\- No, i bardzo dobrze.- poklepał agenta po ciemieniu.- W końcu jesteś naszym wrogiem, nie? To nie hotel, żeby ci tu zbyt wygodnie było. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że trochę to chore.

\- Trochę?- Szpieg uniósł jedną brew, starając się poskromić pragnienie odgryzienia chłopakowi ręki.- Masz dziwne standardy.

\- Wiesz, w ramach kariery biegamy po dziwacznych miejscach i strzelamy do ludzi. Trudno jest być czymkolwiek zdziwionym.- wzruszył ramionami i skrzyżował je na blacie, a następnie położył na nich brodę.- Nawet ty jesteś zaskakująco spokojny, jak na kogoś, kto w postaci głowy był trzymany w lodówce.

\- _À p_ _r_ _opos_ , mógłbyś mnie może zabić?- popatrzył na niego znacząco.

\- A co będę z tego miał?- Scout przekrzywił głowę i popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem.- Nie dość, że Medyk mnie ukatrupi, co ostatnio nie jest dla mnie zbyt przyjemne, to jeszcze pomogę wrogowi. Albo masz naprawdę świetnego asa w zanadrzu, albo sorry, stary, mowy nie ma.

\- Rozumiem, że sama możliwość zabicia mnie nie jest dostateczną nagrodą?

\- Em... Nie.- biegacz uśmiechnął się złośliwie.- Zdecydowanie wolę cię nie zabijać, wtedy przynajmniej niebiescy też mają członka drużyny w plecy.

\- A gdybym pomógł rozwiązać twój mały problem z ptactwem?- uniósł jedną brew.- I nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię. Wasza aparatura do respawnu jest zepsuta i tak długo, jak nie zostanie ona naprawiona, za każdym razem powracasz do życia z gołębiem w piersi, czyż nie?

\- Być może.- fuknął z niezadowoleniem, robiąc przy tym naprawdę uroczą minę.- I co?

\- Jestem Szpiegiem. Mogę dostarczyć niezbędne materiały w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. Co ty na to? Ja się pozbędę swojego problemu, ty swojego.

\- Nie podejrzewam.- Popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.- Jaką mam gwarancję, że dotrzymasz słowa? Ano żadną. Dlatego ty wracasz do lodówki, a ja cierpliwie poczekam, aż Engie naprawi ten szajs.

Cholera, dzieciak był sprytniejszy niż na to wygląda. Jeszcze przyjdzie mu spędzić w tej przeklętej bazie resztę życia! O nie, co to to nie. Znajdzie wreszcie jakiś sposób na wydostanie się stąd. Tylko jaki?

 

* * *

 

\- **Ja!** \- zza ściany dobiegało miarowe skrzypienie sprężyn.- Mmm, mocniej, tak, tak!

Scout z jękiem nakrył głowę poduszką. Owszem, wiedział, że Medyk i Heavy są o wiele więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi, jednak mieć czegoś świadomość, a być niemalże świadkiem, to dwie różne rzeczy. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że są razem, raczej kłopot był w tym, że są razem tak głośno, tak długo i w sąsiednim pokoju. Zwiadowca naprawdę chciał wreszcie zasnąć, jednak było to ekstremalnie trudne, gdy sąsiedzi zdawali się dopiero zaczynać zabawę.

Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał tutaj spać, jednak, niestety, wyszło inaczej. Doktor na wszelki wypadek postanowił wymontować mu z aparaturę do Übercharge'u i zamontować ją z powrotem, mając nadzieję na to, że tym razem maszyna zapisze go w pamięci bez gołębia w środku, jednak plan ten nie do końca się powiódł – urządzenie rozsmarowało serce Scouta na ścianie i teraz musiał grzecznie poczekać, aż następnego dnia Medyk zgarnie z pola bitwy jakiś obiecujący organ. Na razie był połączony zestawem przewodów i rurek z dziwnym ustrojstwem, które Inżynier „odziedziczył po dziadku”. Jego zasadniczą wadą były gabaryty, które uniemożliwiały kręcenie się z nim po bazie, więc Scout musiał noc spędzić w gabinecie, o czym doktor najwyraźniej w świecie zapomniał. Co za ludzie, co za świat...

Nie mając nic innego do roboty, starał się liczyć owce albo chociaż znajdujące się na półkach butelki, jednak marnie mu to wychodziło. Mimo wszystko nie był w stanie ignorować dobiegających zza ściany odgłosów i, choć bardzo się za to nienawidził, robiło mu się dziwnie gorąco. Kręcąc głową poszedł do lodówki, żeby poszukać czegoś zimnego do picia.

\- Joł, stary.- rzucił w stronę naburmuszonej główki Szpiega.- Jest tu coś jadalnego?

Agent naturalnie popatrzył na niego z dezaprobatą, jednak się nie odezwał, jedynie śledził wzrokiem jego ruchy. Dopiero gdy zza ściany dało się słyszeć głośniejszy jęk, zainteresował się czymś innym niż zwiadowca.

\- No proszę, wesoło tu dzisiaj. Też bierzesz udział w zabawie?

\- CO?- wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk.- No chyba cię, kurwa, ostatecznie popierdoliło. Czy ja ci wyglądam na homo?

\- A czy Heavy wygląda?- uśmiechnął się jadowicie.

\- No... Dobra, tu mnie masz.- westchnął po chwili namysłu.- Co nie znaczy, że jestem. Bo nie jestem ani trochę, nie, nie, nie. Lubię laski, rozumiesz. Dziewczyny, piersi, biodra, pupy, te sprawy. Kapewu?

\- Totalnie jesteś homo.- zaśmiał się.- Nie rozumiem jednak, czemu cię to tak dręczy.

\- Nie jestem.- prychnął.- A gdybym był, to i tak bym ci nie powiedział. Ty wiesz, co u mnie na dzielni robią pedałom? To już lepiej pokazać się na Bronx'ie w klubowym wdzianku KKK.

\- Hm... Interesujące.- uniósł jedną brew.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz rzucić jeszcze jedną uwagę na temat mojej seksualności, masz ostatnia szansę, bo zaraz zamknę drzwi.- zwiadowca starał się na niego groźnie popatrzeć.

\- Nie, nie zamkniesz.- odparł agent z przekonaniem.

\- Tak? A to niby czemu?- skrzyżował ręce na piersi, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Popatrz na siebie. Tak rozpaczliwie nie chcesz ich słuchać, że aż ze mną rozmawiasz. Gdy tylko mnie tu zamkniesz, będziesz na nich _skazany._

Scout w myślach niechętnie przyznał mu rację. Nie mógł wyjść z pokoju, w którym się znajdował, przez co po prostu musiał słuchać godowych nawoływań samców w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. A na to nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Jedyne, co mogło rozproszyć jego uwagę, to konwersacja ze Szpiegiem BLU, której nieco się obawiał. Facet był sprytny i niebezpieczny, jak wszyscy agenci i prawdopodobnie nawet mając do dyspozycji jedynie dar mowy, mógł stanowić zagrożenie. Do tej pory zwiadowcy udawało się podczas rozmów wychodzić na swoje, jednak jak długo będzie w stanie powtarzać ten numer? A jeśli ten gość ma jakieś niesamowite talenty w praniu mózgu lub choćby zwykłej, tradycyjnej manipulacji? Kolejny zbyt donośny pomruk Medyka sprawił, że chłopak wreszcie podjął decyzję. Zdecydowanym ruchem wyjął Szpiega z lodówki i postawił go na stole zabiegowym, na którym również usiadł.

\- To...- gdy się teraz nad tym zastanawiał, nie bardzo wiedział, o czym mógłby z BLU gadać.- Powiedz... Tu zawsze tak pada?

\- Chcesz rozmawiać ze mną o pogodzie?- agent usiłował obrócić się w jego stronę, jednak nie bardzo miał taką możliwość. Dopiero Scout mógł mu w tym pomoc, co też uczynił, cicho przy tym chichocząc.- _Jeunot_ 2, twój brak wyobraźni jest porażający.

\- Wiesz, lepsze to, niż moje prywatne sprawy.- przesunął się nieco do tyłu i podciągnął kolana pod brodę.- Jak ty byś się czuł, gdybym ci wpierał, że jesteś gejem?

\- Byłoby to trudne, zważywszy na fakt, że nim jestem.- gdyby mógł, wzruszyłby ramionami a tak pozostało mu jedynie uniesienie brwi.

\- No tego to akurat nie musiałem wiedzieć!- chłopak syknął na niego z niechęcią i przytulił czoło do swoich nóg.- Wszystkim się tak dzielisz z innymi?! Fuj!

\- Nie rozumiem, co cię tak w tym oburza. Z tego, co zauważyłem, twoi przyjaciele też nie ukrywają swoich preferencji...- zawiesił głos, by lepiej było słychać coraz mniej skoordynowane odgłosy zza ściany.- … I ci one nie przeszkadzają.

\- Po pierwsze, _oni_ są moimi przyjaciółmi.- biegacz zerknął na niego z niechęcią.- _Ty_ nie. A po drugie, każdy ma prawo robić co chce, nie? Oni to lubią, więc to ich sprawa. A to, co ja preferuję i czy w ogóle, nie powinno interesować nikogo poza mną.

\- Jesteś dziewicą, prawda?

\- CO?! Oczywiście, że nie!- popatrzył na niego jak na wariata.- Wyobrażasz sobie młodego, przystojnego baseballistę bez dziewczyny? A już tym bardziej mnie? No chyba śnisz. Oczywiście, że miałem laskę, nawet kilka i uprawiałem z nimi seks, skoro koniecznie musisz wiedzieć.

\- Niesamowite.- agent uśmiechnął się złośliwie.- Powiedziałeś słowo „seks” nie rumieniąc się przy tym. Jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem.

\- Wiesz co? Ciekaw jestem, czy śmiałbyś się tak samo, gdybym cię zepchnął.- położył dłoń na jego potylicy.

\- Istnieje szansa, że wtedy wreszcie bym zginął, więc zaryzykuję.- prychnął Szpieg.

\- Tak?- zwiadowca zeskoczył na podłogę i klęknął przed nim.- To ciekaw jestem, czy TO też ci nie zrobi różnicy.

Mina agenta, gdy tylko dotknął jego maski była bezcenna. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nie życzy sobie być jej pozbawiony, jednak też nie był w stanie w żaden sposób temu zapobiec. Mógł jedynie patrzeć na chłopaka z nienawiścią, gdy powoli podciągał do góry niebieski materiał, uśmiechając się przy tym jak najmłodsze dziecko Szatana.

\- Zabiję cię za to.- wysyczał, gdy jego broda wysunęła się spod maski.- Będziesz mnie błagał o litość. Słyszysz?!

\- Naprawdę łatwo jest cię zrobić w jajo.- chłopak zaśmiał się, po czym puścił go, ponownie sadowiąc się na stole i znów podciągając kolana.- Nawet gdybym zobaczył twoją twarz, przecież nic by mi to nie dało. A tak, do końca życia będziesz miał świadomość, że byłeś na mojej łasce, a ja tego nie wykorzystałem. I jak ci się to podoba?

\- Jestem zachwycony.- mruknął z przekąsem i przewrócił oczami.- Niewymownie wręcz.

Scout zaśmiał się i przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na swojego niecodziennego towarzysza. Owszem, był ciekaw, co się kryje pod jego maską, ale jak już wcześniej wspomniał, jaką mu by to zrobiło różnicę? Nie był nim zainteresowany, więc nie zależało mu na obejrzeniu jego twarzy, chciał go zwyczajnie podręczyć i nieco przestraszyć. W gruncie rzeczy współczuł mu – był zdany na dobry humor chyba najbardziej pokręconego Medyka w całej korporacji RED i nie mógł zrobić nic, by się z tej niewygodnej sytuacji wyplątać. Scout w końcu dostanie nowe serce i zostanie na nowo zapisany w rejestrach maszyny do respawnu, a on? Nie miał pewności kiedy i czy w ogóle doktor go kiedykolwiek zabije, albo chociaż złoży do kupy.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał donośny, gardłowy krzyk Medyka, który rozlał się po gabinecie jak ciężki opar. Scout poczuł, że w jego kroczu coś drgnęło i jakby lekko spęczniało. Czerwieniąc się po same uszy wtulił twarz w swoje kolana, mając nadzieję, że jakoś uda mu się zignorować tę okropną sytuację.

\- Na bank jesteś gejem.- wywiadowca zachichotał paskudnie.- Pytanie brzmi, dlaczego tak bardzo się tego wstydzisz.

\- Zejdź ze mnie!- warknął, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.- Nie dam ci powodu, żebyś się ze mnie nabijał.

\- Ach... Wiesz, że właśnie się tak jakby przyznałeś?

\- Wcale nie!- zwiadowca był naprawdę bliski zrzucenia go ze stołu. Wiedział, że Szpieg coraz bardziej go osacza i jeśli go nie powstrzyma, facet wyciągnie z niego całą prawdę na temat tego, jaką płeć naprawdę lubi.

\- Och, wierz mi, będzie ci dużo łatwiej, jeśli choć raz powiesz to na głos i nie będziesz musiał więcej tego ukrywać. Nie sądzę, by komukolwiek to robiło różnicę.

\- Mnie robi.- popatrzył na agenta z ukosa.- I daj mi już spokój, nie chcę o tym gadać.

\- Wybacz, że to jedyna rozrywka, jaką chwilowo posiadam.- westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.- Co mam jeszcze robić? Nawet zapalić nie mogę.

\- A co ja mam powiedzieć?!- wskazał wymownym gestem na swoją klatkę piersiową.- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale brakuje mi dosyć istotnego organu, którego resztki nadal są na ścianie.

\- Ja aktualnie nie posiadam 90% ciała, więc chyba jednak nie masz gorzej ode mnie.- prychnął Francuz.- Poza tym jestem uwięziony jako eksperyment w bazie wroga, a moim jedynym towarzystwem jest smarkacz zaprzeczający oczywistym faktom.

\- Nie jestem smarkaczem!- Scout uderzy pięścią w metalowy blat.- To, że jestem najmłodszy jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy.

\- Dorośli ludzie potrafią się przyznać do tego, kim są.- uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie.

\- Wiesz co? Pierdolę to, że oni się pierdolą.- zeskoczył ze stołu i złapał głowę agenta.- Wracasz do lodówki, mam cię powyżej uszu. Żałuję, ze cię w ogóle stamtąd wyjąłem.

Mimo gwałtownych protestów Francuza, spełnił swe groźby i gwałtownie zamknął za nim drzwiczki. Był zły na siebie, że dał się wciągnąć w tę chorą rozmowę i naprawdę chciało mu się spać. Był zmęczony denerwowaniem się na to, że jest w Sawmill, że nie może brać udziału w misji, nie ma serca, a za ścianą jego przyjaciele najwyraźniej postanowili urządzić sobie drugą rundę, sądząc z odgłosów, jakie z siebie wydawali. Było mu już kompletnie wszystko jedno. Z pewną rezygnacją zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku i zakrył uszy dłońmi, mając nadzieję, że jednak uda mu się zapaść w sen.

 

 

* * *

Siedząc po turecku na kozetce uderzał rytmicznie czołem w ścianę, starając się nie zwariować. Gdy po raz kolejny usłyszał charakterystyczny odgłos wybuchającego serca, nawet nie drgnął, by uniknąć mokrych „odłamków”. Cała drużyna się zaangażowała i każdy postarał się przynieść co najmniej jeden organ pokonanego przeciwnika (zagadką pozostanie, dlaczego Pyro przyniósł wątrobę, ale nikt nie miał odwagi go zapytać), jednak, niestety, ich żniwa okazały się niewystarczające – wszystkie serca bez wyjątku po podłączeniu do aparatury natychmiast eksplodowały, pokrywając kolejny fragment gabinetu czerwonymi kleksami.

\- Obaviam się Scout, że musisz tutaj przez jakiś czas zostać.- westchnął Medyk, zamykając szufladę z narzędziami chirurgicznymi.- Zamóviłem już dla ciebie idealny organ, jednak nie przyjdzie on vcześniej niż części dla Inżyniera. Przykro mi.

\- Jasne, nie szkodzi. I naprawdę, dzięki wam chłopaki.- biegacz chociaż spróbował się uśmiechnąć do zgromadzonych w drzwiach kompanów.- Jesteście zaje... super.

\- No dobrze, to nie klub nocny, możecie już iść.- doktor spróbował wypędzić pozostałych najemników ze swej domeny.

\- Em... Mogę porozmawiać z Engiem?- zwiadowca zarumienił się lekko.- Prywatnie?

\- Jasne, w czym mogę ci pomóc?- Inżynier podszedł do niego i usiadł obok niego.- Co cię gryzie?

\- Em... Mógłbyś może mi pożyczyć stopery do uszu?- szepcząc jak wyznająca sekret nastolatka, starał się za wszelką cenę unikać patrzenia mechanikowi w oczy.

\- A po co ci tu stopery?- zainteresował się Teksańczyk, jednak ledwie wymówił te słowa, pojął, w czym rzecz.- Wy zwierzęta! Ja mogliście to robić przy dziecku?!

Medyk i Heavy od razu zrozumieli, o co mu chodzi i przyjęli postawę obronną, jednak niewiele to dało – Inżynier zrobił im całą tyradę dotyczącą niepisanej umowy co do tego, jakie zachowania są w obecności zwiadowcy dopuszczalne, a jakie nie. Kompletnie się przy tym nie przejmował słabymi protestami chłopaka przeciwko nazywaniu go „dzieckiem” i awantura coraz bardziej się nakręcała.

\- Ma rację!- poparł go Snajper.- Co wy sobie myśleliście? Chociaż lepiej by było spytać, czemu nie myśleliście w ogóle!

\- Demo przy nim chleje na umór i nic Scoutowi od tego nie jest.- Rosjanin usiłował protestować, mężnie chowając doktora za sobą.

\- I cyklop też obrywa po głowie.- wytknął mu Szpieg.- To nasz _seul fils_ 3 i naszym zadaniem jest o niego dbać, do cholery!

\- Ale jesteś pewien, że tylko ich słyszałeś?- Żołnierz pochylił się nad Scoutem.- Nie widziałeś nic... zdrożnego?

\- Co?! Za kogo ty mnie masz? Ja nikogo nie podglądam!- zwiadowca czuł, że ta sytuacja robić coraz dziwniejsza i nie był w stu procentach pewien, czy chce w niej brać udział, jednak nie miał wyboru.- P... Poza tym oni nic nie robili! Chciałem stopery ponieważ Heavy głośno chrapie, to wszystko!

Dobrze, że w porę przyszło mu to do głowy, bowiem gabinet zanieczyściłyby fragmenty ciał nie tylko przeciwników, ale równie najemników stacjonujących w niniejszej bazie. Wszyscy panowie powoli odłożyli wyciąganą już broń i popatrzyli na siebie z zakłopotaniem. Padły słowa przeprosin i ci, którzy chwilowo byli w gabinecie zbędni, opuścili go, życząc Scoutowi miłego popołudnia. Pozostali jedynie doktor oraz jego nieprzeciętnych gabarytów kochanek, którzy patrzyli na zwiadowcę z pewną wdzięcznością.

\- _**Я принесу тебе ужин.**_ 4\- kolos poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu.

\- Dziękuję ci, **mein Freund.** 5\- lekarz usiadł obok niego i westchnął.- Napravdę było aż tak...?

\- Naprawdę.- pokiwał głową.

\- Wybacz.- zwiadowca po raz pierwszy widział Medyka czymś naprawdę zawstydzonego.

\- Nic się nie stało, nie ma o czym mówić.- machnął ręką i uśmiechnął się.- Niemal dostaliście za swoje, więc nie ma o czym mówić.

Tego dnia po raz pierwszy, od kiedy doktor wymyślił ten kretyński pomysł z dietą, Scout dostał prawdziwy obiad – krwisty, pachnąc domem stek, pieczone ziemniaki oraz gotowaną marchew z groszkiem. Niemalże się popłakał na widok swojej niesamowicie wielkiej porcji, którą pochłonął bez najmniejszego zastanowienia. A gdy do tego Inżynier podrzucił mu wieczorem parę ochronnych słuchawek, był zaiste w siódmym niebie.

 

* * *

 

Ponieważ poprzedniej nocy Scout bardzo dokładnie zamknął lodówkę, Szpieg był zmuszony ponownie spędzić dzień w chłodnej, cichej ciemności. Nie był tym przesadnie zachwycony, zwłaszcza, że prawdopodobnie więcej zwiadowca do niego nie zajrzy. Nawet jeśli nie zamierzał go zabijać, rozmowa z nim była jedyną rozrywką, na jaką mógł liczyć. Ostatnie, czego chciał, to postradać zmysły w tym kretyńskim więzieniu, więc owszem, kontakt z drugą jednostką ludzką był mu bardzo na rękę. Scout był nawet inteligentny, a na pewno nie był naiwny, co czyniło go może nie najlepszym partnerem do rozmowy, ale pewne minimalne wymagania do tej roli spełniał, w końcu nie był Pyro albo Demo (konwersacja z tą dwójką miała tyle sensu co gra w pokera z rybkami akwariowymi). Tym niemniej, więcej na towarzystwo młodzieńca raczej liczyć nie mógł – wiedział, że jeśli się nie zamknie, w końcu przeciągnie strunę, z drugiej jednak strony, było to takie zabawne, że się nie mógł powstrzymać. Zawsze bawiło go stawianie ludzi w niekomfortowych sytuacjach, sprawianie, że się rumienią jak panienki i nie są w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Scout RED był idealny, by robić z nim to samo, bowiem wił się niesamowicie, starając się nie przyznać do czegoś, co prawdopodobnie wszyscy poza nim doskonale wiedzieli.

Konstatując, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał znów siedzieć sam w lodówce, westchnął, jednak dosłownie w tej samej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i w jego nieco zbyt wrażliwe na światło oczy uderzył żółtawy blask żarówki. Ku swemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał nikogo innego, jak tylko zwiadowcę czerwonych, który patrzył na niego z rezygnacją w oczach. Wyglądał, jakby go ktoś poważnie zmaltretował, jak nie fizycznie, to przynajmniej mentalnie.

\- Czy jeśli się przyznam, dasz mi spokój i nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomnisz?- Scout westchnął ciężko.

\- Masz moje słowo.- tak, jasne, akurat.

\- Dobrze. Chodź tutaj.

Agent musiał przyznać, że jak na kogoś, kto profesjonalnie zajmuje się rozwalaniem ludziom głów tępymi narzędziami, biegacz potrafił być zaskakująco delikatny i ostrożny. Tym razem nie postawił go na stole zabiegowym, tylko na szafce obok skrytego za parawanem szpitalnego łóżka, gdzie ujrzał podejrzanie wyglądającą maszynerię. Poprzedniego wieczora zastanawiał się, czym są powbijane w ciało chłopaka rurki i już miał odpowiedź. A przynajmniej częściową.

\- Co to jest?- popatrzył na aparaturę z zainteresowaniem.

\- Hm... Chyba moje serce. Przynajmniej chwilowo.- chłopak położył się i nakrył kołdrą.- Moje własne jest... Widzisz tamten kleks na suficie?

\- No tak, teraz rozumiem, dlaczego nie możesz stąd wyjść. Nie pojmuję jedynie, czemu wyjąłeś mnie z lod...

Wtedy usłyszał ten dźwięk. W pierwszej chwili miało się wrażenie, że skorupa ziemska pęka, a spod jej powierzchni wychodzą wszelkie opisywane w legendach lub baśniach demony, które rycząc i zawodząc wniebogłosy rozbiegły się po świecie. Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie, że jest to po prostu chrapanie Heavy'ego.

\- _Mon Dieu._ 6\- zagwizdał.

\- Yup.- Scout obrócił trzymane w rekach słuchawki ochronne.- Generalnie niczym nie da się tego wytłumić. Nie mam pojęcia, jak Medyk jest w stanie tam spać.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wasz lekarz jest człowiekiem?- wywiadowca popatrzył na chłopaka podejrzliwie.

\- A bo ja wiem...?- westchnął.- Wszystko jest możliwe.

\- Czyli... Co tam z twoim przyznaniem się...?- Szpieg zawiesił głos, pozwalając chłopcu odpowiedzieć.

\- Tak, jestem gejem.- przewrócił oczami.- Nie rozumiem, co cię tak bawi.

\- Twoja mina.- odparł agent, chichocząc.- I fakt, że nie potrafiłeś tego z siebie wydusić, jakbyś się wstydził czegoś.

\- To nie o to... Rany, od razu wstydzić.- Scout zmarszczył brwi.- Po prostu...

\- Gdyby to było proste, to byś się tak nie motał.- coraz bardziej ciekawiło go, dlaczego zwiadowca RED jest taki wrażliwy na tym punkcie. To musiało być coś smakowicie osobistego i teraz już po prostu MUSAŁ się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Kiedyś podobał mi się jeden gość, ale... Ale on nie był mną zainteresowany.- młody zasłonił twarz dłońmi i westchnął ciężko.

\- I to tyle?- uniósł jedną brew. Był naprawdę rozczarowany tym, że to aż takie banalne.

\- Tylko tyle ci mogę powiedzieć, żebyś tego potem nie użył przeciwko mnie.- zwiadowca rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie spomiędzy palców.- Dobrze wiem, że ledwie wrócisz do dawnej formy, będziesz sobie ze mnie robił jaja.

\- Masz o mojej osobie naprawdę niskie mniemanie. Przecież nawet mnie nie znasz!

\- Ale wiem, jacy są Szpiedzy, w końcu z jednym pracuję i mieszkam.- przewrócił oczami.- I jeśli w BLU uważają cię za dobrego, to znaczy, że jesteś dwulicową, podstępną, podłą mendą, która nie zawaha się wykorzystać najmniejszej bodaj słabości swojego przeciwnika.

\- ...Masz talent do prawienia komplementów, które są jednocześnie obelgami.- popatrzył na niego ze szczerym uznaniem.

Zwiadowca był naprawdę zagadkową istotą. Ten, z którym pracował był może i skuteczny na polu bitwy, ale prywatnie był, cóż, typowym młodziakiem – zarozumiałym, odważnym, energicznym i przekonanym o tym, że jest niepokonany. Nie były to ani poważne wady, ani niesamowite zalety, tym niemniej trudno go było inaczej opisać. Natomiast ten Scout... Był inny. O wiele bardziej opanowany, spokojny i ostrożny, miał świadomość, kim są ludzie, z którymi walczy oraz wiedział, że nie można im ufać. Jeśli wszyscy członkowie tego zespołu są podobnie utalentowani, nic dziwnego, że Czerwona Kompania jest najlepsza w korporacji RED.

\- Z tego, co podsłuchałem, wnioskuję, że ogromnym szacunkiem darzysz swoich towarzyszy.- postanowił spróbować dowiedzieć się czegoś o legendarnych zabijakach.

\- Są zajebiści!- oczy Scouta się zaświeciły, gdy chłopak gwałtownie usiadł, mało nie wyrywając ze swoich przedramion kilku rurek.- W życiu nie spotkałeś tak niesamowitych najemników, ciesz się, że siedzisz tutaj zamiast obrywać od nich po tyłku. Stary, to, jaką siekę potrafimy razem zrobić, to po prostu się w pale nie mieści!

\- Powiadasz?

\- No pewnie.- pokiwał z przekonaniem głową.- Są niesamowici, naprawdę.

Następne pół godziny spędził wysłuchując opowieści o poczynaniach REDów. Musiał przyznać, że nawet jeśli biegacz nieco ubarwiał swoje historyjki, ich wyczyny były zaiste godne podziwu. Czuł, że jego drużyna może mieć naprawdę duże problemy z pokonaniem tej bandy, o ile nie da z siebie wszystkiego podczas każdej misji. Będą musieli przysiąść i opracować jakieś sensowne strategie, bowiem bez tego nigdy nie uda im się choćby zagrozić swoim nowym przeciwnikom. Każdy członek czerwonej ekipy osobno był naprawdę problematyczny, na co składały się nie tylko uzbrojenie, ale też doświadczenie i talent. Gdy zaś pracowali jako zespół, stanowili ekwiwalent niewielkiej armii, której nic nie było w stanie stanąć na drodze.

Jednak te informacje nie były aż tak zajmujące jak obserwowanie samego Scouta. Chłopak mówił z takim zapałem i entuzjazmem, że aż trudno było się mimowolnie nie wkręcić w jego opowieść. Jego zaróżowione policzki nadawały mu młodzieńczego uroku, podobnie jak błyszczące oczy oraz pełen napięcia głos. Wykonywał rękami wymowne, szerokie gesty jakby ciało było fizyczną formą jego duszy i przedłużeniem umysłu. Agent tak się na zwiadowcę zapatrzył, że dopiero po dłuższej chwili sobie uświadomił, że gdyby miał kończyny, już dawno by z chłopaka zdarł ubranie i przygniótłby go do materaca. Była to bardzo, bardzo niewygodna myśl, jednak, jako że nie miał ciała, które zechciałoby się niesfornie zachowywać, mógł ją na razie ignorować.

\- Trudno jest mi uwierzyć, że ktoś tak doświadczony na polu bitwy był tak załamany jedną nieodwzajemnioną miłością.- uśmiechnął się najłagodniej jak potrafił.

\- Ten, kto stwierdził, że miłość i wojna to to samo, powinien oberwać w swój jebany czerep.- Scout przewrócił oczami.- Z łatwością da się człowiekowi rozpierdolić głowę, w końcu wiesz, jak na to zareaguje. Ale gdy masz kogoś zaprosić na randkę, nigdy nie masz pewności, jaką otrzymasz odpowiedź, dlatego to takie trudne.

\- Sztuka polega na tym, by poprosić kogoś o wspólne spędzenie czasu dopiero wtedy, gdy ma się pewność, iż się zgodzi. Trzeba sobie drugą osobę stopniowo owijać dookoła palca, sprawić, że się w tobie zadurzy i dopiero wtedy, gdy już masz wszystko pod kontrolą przypuścić ostateczny atak.

\- … Jakoś jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że wiesz, o czym mówisz.- chłopak objął przedramionami swoje podkurczone pod brodę nogi i popatrzył na niego, lekko przechylając przy tym głowę.- Tylko... No, ja tej rady w praktyce raczej nie zastosuję.

\- Czemu? Nie powinieneś mieć problemu z poderwaniem kogoś.

\- No... Może i nie mam.- popatrzył w bok i przygryzł dolną wargę.- A... Ale...

\- Wiesz, nie chcę marudzić, ale chyba jesteś już wystarczająco dorosłym młodym mężczyzną, żeby sobie radzić z takimi rzeczami.

Nie wiedział, czemu, ale po tych słowach ujrzał w oczach zwiadowcy dziwne, radosne ciepło, jakby młody usłyszał coś naprawdę miłego. I, cholera jasna, biegacz coraz bardziej mu się podobał. Nie miał pojęcia, jaki idiota by nie był nim zainteresowany, chyba tylko jakiś skończony hetero. Naprawdę, dobrze, że nie dysponował resztą swojego ciała, bowiem zaiste zrobiłby coś nieprzyzwoitego.

\- Teraz sprawa jest i tak przeterminowana.- pałkarz przeczesał ręką ciemnobrązowe włosy i rzucił mu lekko zakłopotane spojrzenie.- On ma kogoś innego a ja... No... Tylko czasem jest mi trochę smutno, ale poza tym jesteśmy kumplami.

\- Czyli to ktoś z twojej drużyny?- zainteresował się.- Aż ciekaw jestem, który to...

\- Już i tak za dużo ci powiedziałem!- młodzieniec chwycił poduszkę i się nią zasłonił.- Nie ważne, który to i tak ci nie powiem. I nawet nie próbuj zgadywać, bo i tak ci to nie wyjdzie!

\- Hm... Niech no pomyślę... Snajper.

\- Nie!- zaprotestował Scout, jednak jego rumieniec absolutnie potwierdzał przypuszczenia agenta.

\- Na twoim miejscu też bym go wybrał.- normalnie pokiwałby głową, teraz jednak było to niewykonalne.- Przystojny facet, choć nie miałem okazji mu się zbyt długo przyglądać.

\- I właśnie zapracowałeś sobie na powrót do lodówki.- chłopak zdecydowanym ruchem odrzucił kołdrę i chwycił go w ręce.- Nie mam pojęcia, co jest ze mną nie tak, że w ogóle cie stamtąd wyjmuję. Muszę być szalony!

Idąc w stronę „więzienia” dla agenta, potknął się o jeden z oplatających jego ciało przewodów i runął na ziemię. Głowa Szpiega potoczyła się w kąt pomieszczenia i utknęła pod szafą, jednak właściciel niemal kompletnie nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Bardziej go martwił zwiadowca, który nagle zbladł i leżał nieruchomo na podłodze, podczas gdy z jego ust zaczęła wypływać smużka krwi. Chłopak umierał i, jeśli wierzyć wyrazowi jego twarzy, najlepszym określeniem dla jego sytuacji była męczarnia. Francuz wielokrotnie oglądał umierających ludzi, w końcu sam ich seryjnie zabijał, jednak nigdy nie był to niepotrzebnie okrutny proces. Nie znajdował przyjemności w bezsensownym torturowaniu swoich ofiar, był ponad takie rzeczy, dlatego zawsze brzydził go i zniesmaczał widok niemalże zwierzęcej agonii wykrwawiających się albo płonących przeciwników, które pozostawiali po sobie jego kamraci. Z kolei to, co się działo teraz ze Scoutem... To było już za wiele. Nikt nie powinien tak cierpieć. A już zwłaszcza ten młody człowiek, który niczym sobie na taki los nie zasłużył. Sięgając do resztek swoich zasobów człowieczeństwa, as wywiadu zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka mógł.

\- MEDYK!!!

 

* * *

 

\- **Kaninchen** 7, jesteś pevien, że nic cię nie boli?- Medyk popatrzył na niego z przestrachem.

\- Nie, naprawdę, nic mi nie jest.- starał się uśmiechnąć, jednak było to trudne, gdy na podłodze nadal był ślad po kałuży jego krwi.

\- To dobrze, bo możemy zacząć eksperyment!- doktor zeskoczył ze stołka i ruszył w stronę szafki z narzędziami.

Scout nie był do końca pewien, co się stało minionej nocy – szedł do lodówki, potknął się i następne, co pamiętał, to pochylający się nad nim ubrany w piżamę doktor oraz stojący za nim Heavy z miną świadczącą o tym, że olbrzym jest bliski zawału. Jak się potem okazało, wszyscy poderwali się z łóżek, by zobaczyć co się dzieje, jednak lekarz ich wykopał na korytarz, żeby mu się pod nogami nie pałętali. Teraz też tam siedzieli, z zainteresowaniem zaglądając przez uchylone drzwi. Zwiadowca czasem się zastanawiał, czy trwaliby w poczekalni nawet, gdyby Medyk miał mu zrobić lewatywę, jednak zwykle dochodził do wniosku, że mimo wszystko nie chce znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Dobrze, że mnie v porę vezvałeś, boviem przyszedłby na śviat Archimedes #8.- doktor wydawał się być w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju.- A tak, to przetestovaliśmy możlivości maszyny do podtrzymyvania życia. Hm... Gdzie ja to... Och, jest tutaj.

\- Em... Czyje to?- chłopak popatrzy niechętnie na słój z formaliną, w której pływało sobie ludzkie serce.

\- Szpiega BLU, naturalnie. Mam tu jeszcze gdzieś kilka jego kavałków.

\- A... Aha...- Scoutowi włosy na karku stanęły dęba na myśl, że Medyk sobie przypomni o swoim więźniu i zacznie go szukać. Chłopak był w stu procentach pewien, że nie udało mu się wczoraj donieść agenta do lodówki i bardzo nie chciał się przyznawać do tego, że jest odpowiedzialny za jego zniknięcie.

\- Zobaczymy, czy vytrzyma ono kontakt z aparaturą. Kto vie, może będziesz mógł vrócić do siebie.

To dziwne, ale myśl o tym, że nie będzie musiał spędzić kolejnej nocy w gabinecie, była dziwnie... Przygnębiająca. Owszem, tęsknił za spaniem w ciszy i spokoju, jednak też jakoś przywykł do pogadanek z agentem, nawet jeśli kończyły się obcesowym wrzucaniem go z powrotem do lodówki. Szpieg, bez względu na jego irytujące cechy, był nawet sympatycznym towarzyszem, który dla odmiany nie widział w nim dzieciaka, jak jego koledzy z drużyny. Owszem, poza tym miał same wady – był złośliwy, wredny, cyniczny, wścibski i znajdował przyjemność w doprowadzaniu ludzi do szału. Z drugiej strony jednak, jakoś to biegaczowi nie przeszkadzało aż tak bardzo.

Gdy Medyk zaczął bawić się wyciągniętym ze słoja sercem, zwiadowca nie miał wielkich nadziei na to, że cokolwiek ciekawego się wydarzy, dlatego też niesamowicie się zdziwił, gdy nie dość, że organ nie eksplodował z charakterystycznym plaśnięciem, to jeszcze zaczął powoli i miarowo bić, migocząc przy tym na czerwono i niebiesko.

\- Hm... To pewnie dlatego, że pochodzi od BLU.- stwierdził Medyk, obserwując zmieniające się jak na policyjnym kogucie kolory.- No cóż, darovanemu narządovi nie patrzy się w zęby, kładź się na stole.

 

Leżąc w swoim pokoju trzymał prawą dłoń na bijącym w jego piersi sercu. Nie było jego. Wiedział o tym. Świadomość, że ma pod żebrami schowaną cudzą własność, była dziwnie niewygodna i zmuszała go do leżenia z szeroko otwartymi oczami, choć już dawno powinien spać. W gruncie rzeczy nie miał powodu, by wcześnie wstawać – na wszelki wypadek doktor od razu przetestował, czy dane maszyny do respawnu się zresetowały, odcinając mu piłą głowę, co ostatecznie potwierdziło, że sytuacja nie wróciła do normy. No i oczywiście Medyk dostał kolejnego gołębia, cwaniak.

Czuł się dziwnie samotny, otoczony jedynie tykaniem zegara oraz miarowym szumem padającego za oknem deszczu. Chciał z kimś porozmawiać, choćby nawet o pierdołach, jednak wiedział, że o tej porze nikt nie będzie miał na to ochoty. Poza agentem BLU naturalnie, jednak on był chwilowo nieosiągalny. Scout postanowił poczekać, aż ich lekarz głęboko zaśnie, żeby nie zbudzić go buszowaniem po gabinecie w poszukiwaniu główki. Nie wiedział, czy ma ochotę z agentem gadać, jednak czuł, że powinien go znaleźć. Wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że nadszedł czas i, najciszej, jak tylko potrafił, ruszył w stronę infirmerii. Na miejscu uśmiechnął się, słysząc donośne chrapanie Heavy'ego – znak, że wszyscy obecni w sypialni smacznie śpią.

\- Hej.- szepnął, zaglądając do środka.- To ja, Scout.

Nieco się zaniepokoił, gdy odpowiedziała mu martwa cisza. Czyżby podczas upadku bateria wypadła z oprawki i Szpieg umarł? Byłaby to bardzo niekorzystna dla niego sytuacja, po pierwsze dlatego, że nie mógłby mu wtedy należycie podziękować, a po drugie, musiałby się przyznać Medykowi do tego, że bawił się jego własnością.

\- Słyszysz mnie?- zajrzał pod kozetkę.- Jesteś tu gdzieś?

\- Pod szafą.- usłyszał wreszcie cichy szept.- Z twojej lewej.

Rozpłaszczył się na podłodze i zajrzał we wskazane mu miejsce. W gabinecie było ciemno i niespecjalnie widział, co się znajduje pod meblami, jednak faktycznie, majaczył tam jakiś obły kształt. Starając się być delikatnym, włożył tam rękę, by wyciągnąć agenta.

\- To moje ok... A fefef fffafyfef fi fafef fo fuf.

\- Sorki.- szepnął wyjmując palec z ust Francuza.- Staram się chwycić cię razem z baterią.

\- Jestem niewymownie wdzięczny, ale... Au!

\- Ciiii, bo ich obudzisz.- syknął, patrząc z przerażeniem na drzwi do sypialni doktora.- Rany, jaki ty jesteś brudny.

Faktycznie, agent przedstawiał sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, nawet jak na samotna głowę przymocowaną do metalowej obejmy. Całodniowy pobyt pod szafą na pewno mu nie pomógł, dlatego zwiadowca szybciutko poszedł z nim do zlewu, żeby ściągnąć z niego kłaki kurzu oraz go porządnie umyć.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro.- popatrzył na swoje stopy, kiedy mokrą szmatką skończył wycierać twarz Szpiega.- Powinienem bardziej uważać.

\- Powiedzmy, że jakoś sobie z tym poradzę. Przynajmniej choć raz mogłem słuchać, co się tutaj dzieje.

\- Och... No tak...- momentalnie usiłował sobie przypomnieć, czy w trakcie swego pobytu w gabinecie zrobił coś wyjątkowo kompromitującego, bądź któryś z jego kompanów przesadził z etosem dobrego wujka, jednak jakoś nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy.- Słuchaj... Dzięki, że wezwałeś doktora.

\- Nie ma za co.- uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie jak dziadek. Albo pedofil.

\- I... Mam nadzieję, że nie gniewasz się za to, że mam...- wskazał palcem na swoją pierś.

\- Jestem w stanie pogodzić się z faktem, że skradłeś mi serce.

Scout poczuł, jak wszystkie posiadane przez niego rezerwy krwi podążają gwałtownie w stronę jego twarzy i uszu. Miał nadzieję, że w ciemnościach nie będzie to widoczne, jednak na wszelki wypadek odsunął się od przymglonej strugi światła padającej ze strony okna.

Wiedział, że agent najprawdopodobniej się z nim drażni i wcale nie miał na myśli tego, co powiedział, jednak, mimo to, zwiadowcy zrobiło się dziwnie ciepło na sercu. Miło by było być postrzeganym przez kogoś jako potencjalny obiekt zainteresowania, nie dziecko, którym się trzeba permanentnie opiekować, nawet jeśli ma już dwadzieścia trzy lata i wielokrotnie zdobywał tytuł pracownika miesiąca korporacji RED. Tym niemniej wiedział, że kto jak kto, ale Szpieg na pewno nie jest nim zainteresowany w ten sposób. No i w sumie bardzo dobrze, bo przecież on sam też nie uważa go za atrakcyjnego... prawda?

\- N... No dobra, umyłem cię, to teraz wracasz do lodówki zanim się Medyk obudzi.

\- Boisz się mnie?- Francuz uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

\- Nie.- pokręcił głową.- Nie wiem, czy zwróciłeś uwagę, ale ja się NICZEGO nie boję.

\- Więc dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz uniknąć mego towarzystwa, że aż zamierzasz mnie wrzucić z powrotem do mojego lokum, nawet ze mną nie rozmawiając?

Scout zatrzymał się w pół kroku. To nie była kwestia tego, że bał się Szpiega, no bo naprawdę, przecież to tylko odcięta głowa! To, co naprawdę budziło jego niepokój to to, że za bardzo pozwala się wciągać temu podstępnemu draniowi w jego chore gry. Mimo swoich usilnych starań dał mu się zmanipulować i nawet wyznał mu swój najskrytszy sekret! Do czego jeszcze zdoła go ta zamaskowana szelma nakłonić? Z drugiej jednak strony kompletnie nie chciało mu się spać, nudził się i potrzebował towarzystwa. Może jeśli będzie ostrożny...?

\- No dobrze, dobrze, skoro jesteś taki samotny, że desperacko mnie pragniesz, to niech ci będzie.- postawił go na stole zabiegowym.

\- Szybko się uczysz.- wywiadowca zaśmiał się cicho.

\- No ba.- wzruszył ramionami przysuwając sobie stołek.- W końcu taka praca, co nie?

\- Hm...- mruknął Szpieg, jakby tylko udawał, że jest usatysfakcjonowany taka odpowiedzią.- To powiedz mi, kto cię wyprzedził w wyścigu o serce waszego Snajpera?

\- O nie, nie, nie, nie, tego ode mnie nie wyciągniesz.- rany, dlaczego ten facet zawsze musiał zaczynać od tak kłopotliwych tematów?- W końcu jesteś Szpiegiem, sam się będziesz mógł dowiedzieć, gdy tylko się stąd wydostaniesz.

\- O ile to kiedykolwiek nastąpi.

\- Wiesz... Ta bateria nie będzie cię wiecznie utrzymywać przy życiu.- zwiadowca popukał palcem w kabelki.- a ponieważ siedzisz głównie w lodówce, jest szansa, że się szybciej rozładuje.

Agent przez chwilę mu się przyglądał z zainteresowaniem, po czym w jego oczach widać było coś na kształt cienia ulgi. No tak, nic dziwnego, że się cieszy – w końcu nikt by nie chciał w nieskończoność siedzieć po ciemku między próbkami i móc porozmawiać jedynie ze zwiadowcą przeciwnej drużyny. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby był w stanie, już dawno by przegryzł te przewody.

\- Cóż... Będzie mi wtedy brakować tych pogaduszek w środku nocy.- stwierdził wreszcie, wzdychając przy tym.

\- Um...- Scout poczuł, że się rumieni, więc na wszelki wypadek obrócił się plecami do okna, by nie było widać jego twarzy.- Ta... Mnie też.

\- No cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego.- agent rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.- Hm... To powiedz... Facet waszego asasyna jest chociaż przystojny?

\- Oczywiście, jak wszyscy w naszej ekipie.- o nie, nie da się tak podejść.- Nawet nasz Pyro jest cudny.

\- Tak i pewnie jeszcze jest dziewczyną.

\- Sam się tego dowiedz.- pokazał mu język.- Co ty mnie tak wypytujesz? Gdybyś tylko chciał, zdobyłbyś nasze akta jeszcze zanim byśmy się tu pojawili.

\- Dużo zabawniejsze jest wyciąganie informacji od ciebie.- zachichotał.- Poza tym, skoro sam nie zaczynasz rozmowy, pozwalam sobie na przejęcie inicjatywy w wygodny dla mnie sposób.

\- Tak? Takiś mądry?- zwiadowca skrzyżował ręce na piersi.- To proszę bardzo, możemy zejść na TWOJE prywatne sprawy, mnie to nie robi. Masz kogoś?

\- Nie.- pokręcił głową.- Wiesz, mam taka starą zasadę „nie rwij dupy ze swej grupy”. Źle mi się współpracuje z ludźmi, z którymi sypiam. U niektórych się to sprawdza, ale nie u mnie.

\- A... Miałeś kogoś w naszych poprzednikach?

\- Co? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie!- wyglądał na nieco urażonego ta sugestią.- To były same sieroty i łazęgi, nie wyobrażam siebie, bym w ogóle mógł być kimś z nich zainteresowany!

Scout miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś go uderzył w tył głowy. Jeśli chodzi o walkę, był niesamowicie wręcz dobry i doskonale o tym wiedział – w końcu uczył się od najlepszych najemników w korporacji RED, miał wrodzony talent, no i jeszcze do tego był samorodnym geniuszem baseballa. Jednak jeśli chodziło o sprawy międzyludzkie, był mistrzem w byciu niepewnym siebie. Wiedział, że nie stanowi żadnej konkurencji dla pozostałych stacjonujących tu facetów i szansa na to, że agent uzna go za wartego uwagi była zerowa. Z drugiej strony... OD KIEDY W OGÓLE CHCIAŁ, ŻEBY SZPIEG BLU BYŁ NIM ZAINTERESOWANY?! Ta nagła myśl sprawiła, że niemal spadł ze stołka, jednak jakoś udało mu się tego uniknąć.

Ok, przeanalizujmy znane fakty. To jest agent niebieskich. On jest zwiadowcą czerwonych. Te dwa kawałki do siebie za chuja nie pasują i koniec tematu. Tylko dlaczego chciał być w centrum zainteresowania tego człowieka? To nie miało sensu! Co więcej, to było co najmniej kretyńskie! Nie tylko dlatego, że prędzej w Sawmill będzie piękna pogoda, niż agent się zainteresuje kimś takim jak biegacz, ale też nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że należą do wrogich sobie drużyn i jakoś romans nie bardzo się dawał z tym zsynchronizować.

\- No to bidaku nie poruchasz.- spróbował obrócić sytuację w żart.

\- I to ja jestem wścibski.- uśmiechnął się łagodnie.- Ale dobrze, że ci humor dopisuje. Jutro powinny dojechać części do maszyny, prawda?

Zdołał kompletnie o tym zapomnieć. W teorii powinien teraz skakać pod sufit ze szczęścia i podekscytowania na myśl, że wreszcie będzie mógł się wyrwać z bazy i rozwalać czerepy BLU tak, jak dawniej. Jednak... Jakoś go to podskórnie uwierało. On otrzyma swoje życie z powrotem, a agent będzie się musiał tutaj dalej kisić pod starym zamrażalnikiem. Wiedział, że nie powinien Francuzowi współczuć i się przejmować jego losem, jednak mimo wszystko nie podobała mu się ta niesprawiedliwość. W końcu to on był odpowiedzialny za to, że Szpieg w ogóle trafił w łapy Medyka! Gdyby nie ta feralna piłka nic by się nie wydarzyło! Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że był to po prostu nieszczęśliwy wypadek, jednak jakoś... No, jakoś nie potrafił tego przeboleć.

Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy w pokoju obok usłyszał szelest pościeli a następnie powolne kroki. Najwyraźniej udało im się mimo wszystko kogoś obudzić i ta osoba zamierzała sprawdzić, kto zakłócił jej sen. Scout, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi i co powinien zrobić, błyskawicznie chwycił agenta i wrzucił go do lodówki. Gdy w drzwiach do gabinetu pojawił się zaspany Medyk, jedyne, co ujrzał, to mamroczący pod nosem zwiadowca wpatrujący się w szafkę z lekami.

\- Co tutaj robisz?- doktor popatrzył podejrzliwie na chłopaka.

\- Głowa mnie boli i nie mogę zasnąć.- och, jakże szybki był w wymyślaniu wiarygodnych kłamstw! Szkoda, że nie podczas rozmów ze Szpiegiem BLU...

\- Przysiągłbym, że słyszałem czyjś głos...

\- Widocznie gadałem do siebie.- wzruszył ramionami.

Najwyraźniej Medyk kupił wciskany mu kit, bowiem dał mu jakieś tabletki i życzył dobrej nocy. Nie chcąc przeciągać struny, Scout natychmiast poszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie od razu wślizgnął się pod kołdrę. Tak naprawdę nie był śpiący i chętnie by jeszcze ze Szpiegiem porozmawiał, jednak wiedział, że wiązałoby się to z ogromnym ryzykiem. Cholera, naprawdę będzie za nim tęsknił, gdy bateria się już wyczerpie. Z drugiej jednak strony... Nie. Pewne rzeczy nigdy nie powinny się między nimi wydarzyć. Wiedział, że naprawdę polubił agenta, w każdym możliwym sensie tego słowa i zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że to dosyć niewygodna sytuacja. Bardzo, bardzo niewygodna. Tak długo, jak BLU będzie w lodówce w gabinecie, będzie do niego przychodził, nie potrafiąc się przed tym powstrzymać. W końcu jego zauroczenie (co za dziewczyńskie słowo) zmieni się w coś poważniejszego i dopiero będzie dramat. Trzeba kategorycznie wysłać Szpiega z powrotem do jego bazy i to szybko.

 

 

* * *

Obudziło go coś dziwnego. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju, wiedząc, że coś jest nie tak, jednak też nie był w stanie pojąć, co to takiego. Wreszcie dotarło do niego, że jego sypialnia jest skąpana w blasku porannego słońca i po raz pierwszy od ich przyjazdu do Sawmill nie pada deszcz. Niemal wypadł przez okno, gdy dosłownie rozłożył się na parapecie, by wchłonąć przez skórę jak najwięcej ciepła. Tak bardzo tęsknił za ładną pogodą, za światłem, za przyjemnym żarem na skórze i wszystkim tym, co lato ma do zaoferowania. Czuł się szczęśliwy, mogąc się przez chwilę wygrzewać w ciepłych promieniach, nawet jeśli był to tylko chwilowy kaprys tutejszej aury.

\- Scout!- usłyszał z dołu głos Inżyniera.- Przyjechała dostawa!

 

* * *

 

Po raz kolejny Szpieg nie wiedział, co się dzieje poza lodówką, jednak potrafił sobie to wyobrazić. Przyjechały części niezbędne do naprawienia maszyny i Scout wróci na pole bitwy, zapominając o agencie. Teraz będzie musiał się skoncentrować na swojej misji i wypoczywać w nocy, a nie się szlajać po gabinecie i rozmawiać z obciętą głową. Wiedział, że ta chwila nadejdzie i do tej pory sadził, że jest na nią przygotowany, jednak okazało się, że bardzo się mylił. Myśl o tym, że już nigdy nie będzie miał okazji sobie uciąć pogawędki ze Scoutem bardzo go bolała i mimo wszelkich prób nie potrafił się skoncentrować na niczym innym.

Dlatego też nie potrafił stwierdzić, co czuje, gdy w środku nocy zwiadowca otworzył lodówkę. Ulgę? Radość? Niepokój? Nadzieję? Ciężko stwierdzić. Spróbował o tym nie myśleć, tylko zainteresować się powodem wizyty chłopaka i dlaczego ma on tak poważny i niemal smutny wyraz twarzy.

\- Coś poszło nie tak?

\- Nie, skąd.- pałkarz wyjął go i postawił na stole zabiegowym.- Jutro wracam na misję.

\- Gratuluję.- to był szczyt entuzjazmu, na jaki potrafił się w tej chwili zdobyć.

\- Ta.- młodzieniec podrapał się po karku, przygryzając dolną wargę.- Ty też.

\- _Pa_ _r_ _donnez-moi?_ 8\- uniósł jedną brew.

Scout bez słowa wyjął z kieszeni baterię, dokładnie taką samą jak ta, która zasilała jego obręcz, po czym postawił ją na metalowym blacie. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, po czym chłopak wreszcie nie wytrzymał przedłużającego się milczenia i westchnął, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Skoro nas będzie dziewięciu, to was też. Znalazłem pustą baterię, żeby ją do ciebie podłączyć. Jak Medyk się zdziwi, że cię nie ma, dojdzie do wniosku, że po prostu energia się wyczerpała i dlatego się zrespawnowałeś.

Pokiwał z uznaniem głową. Och, jak bardzo by chciał, żeby ich zwiadowca też był taki sprytny. Wtedy praca i życie byłyby o wiele łatwiejsze. A tak, miał tylko kolejny powód, by podziwiać _tego_ chłopaka. W sumie, też nieźle, tylko nic z tego nie wynikało.

\- Więc... Teraz cię odłączę i podepnę pustą baterię.- klęknął przed nim na podłodze tak, by ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.- Przepraszam, jeśli to będzie bolało. I... Żegnaj.

\- Przecież jeszcze nie raz się spotkamy. W końcu ten punkt sam się nie zdobędzie.

\- Wiesz, o czym mówię.- chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wiem.- westchnął.

Choć nie posiadał ciała, czuł fizyczny ból w nieistniejącej klatce piersiowej, gdy patrzył na drżące jak w gorączce dłonie Scouta. Jednak tym, co niemal przypomniało mu, że jednak jest istotą ludzką, były powoli wypełniające się łzami oczy młodzieńca. Gdyby miał ręce, mógłby go chociaż przytulić, jednak w obecnej sytuacji pozostawało mu jedynie patrzeć, jak cierpi.

Nagle biegacz pochylił się ku niemu i agent poczuł na swoich ustach ciepłe, lekko wilgotne wargi. Usiłował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz ostatni ktoś go całował jednocześnie tak niewinnie i tak desperacko, jednak odpowiedź brzmiała: nigdy. Pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść, gdy na policzkach poczuł niemal palące łzy. Teraz naprawdę żałował, że nie ma sposobu, by zwiadowcę do siebie przygarnąć, przytrzymać go, przytulić, w jakiś sposób zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nagle poczuł chłód. Gdy otworzył oczy, niemal zaklął, widząc dookoła siebie jasne ściany Respawn Roomu. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie tak wściekły i smutny na widok tego pokoju, a jednak. Stało się. Ten gniew sprawił, że coś w nim pękło. Że co, ma sobie darować Scouta tylko dlatego, że byli w przeciwnych drużynach? Nonsens! Wiedział, że drugiego takiego faceta nigdy więcej nie spotka i, choć można było powiedzieć o agencie wiele złych rzeczy, to na pewno nie to, że marnuje szanse, jakie życie mu daje. Zawsze wykorzystywał nadarzające się okazje, by wbić komuś nóż w plecy i teraz też nie zamierza pozwolić, by taki skarb mu przeciekł między palcami, co to, to nie.

 

 

* * *

Powrót do pracy był... przyjemny. Jego towarzysze powitali go zdecydowanie bardziej serdecznie i wylewnie, niż się tego spodziewał, co było dosyć przyjemnym zaskoczeniem, którym mimo wszystko nie potrafił się tak bardzo cieszyć, jak powinien. Nikt nie zadawał mu zbędnych pytań, wszyscy przyjęli do wiadomości fakt, że Medyk RED to wbrew pozorom menda nad mendami i trzeba unikać zostawiania zwłok na polu bitwy, po czym wrócili do cudownej codziennej rutyny.

Właśnie wykończył Snajpera i miał spokojnie sobie zapalić zanim podejdzie kolejną ofiarę, gdy zauważył biegnącego w jego stronę Scouta. Chłopak nie mógł go widzieć, pewnie dlatego z taką nonszalancją wymachiwał tym, co trzymał w ręku. Agent bezbłędnie rozpoznał w tym obiekcie swoją własną, dobrze zakonserwowaną rękę. Nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy zacząć walić łbem w ścianę szopy, jednak nie bardzo miał czas na prowadzenie takich rozważań. Jeśli chciał wprowadzić swój chytry plan w życie, musiał działać szybko.

Zwiadowca krzyknął cicho, gdy coś dlań niewidocznego nagle złapało go za rękę i wepchnęło do niewielkiej szopy z zapasową amunicją i apteczką. Natychmiast był gotów do kontrataku, zaciskając ręce na swojej nowej broni, jednak brak przeciwnika nieco go zdezorientował. Uśmiechając się sam do siebie, Szpieg wykorzystał swoją przewagę, przyciskając chłopaka do ściany, zanim ten zdążył zareagować. Dopiero, gdy się upewnił, że Scout nie ma jak go zranić, zrzucił przebranie.

\- O cholera...- biegacz popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną przestrachu i zażenowania.

\- _Bonjou_ _r_ _._ 9\- pochylił się nad nim.

Wreszcie mógł zrobić to, na co od samego początku miał ochotę. Objąć go, trzymać w ramionach i całować tak, jakby jutra nie było, coraz bardziej i bardzie napierając na jego wargi, aż zwiadowca wreszcie się poddał i pozwolił mu wejść głębiej. Agent mruknął z zadowoleniem, gdy poczuł na swoich ramionach kościste ręce coraz bardziej przyciskającego się do niego chłopaka.

\- Dla twojej informacji, TAK się powinno całować.- szepnął mu do ucha, wsuwając ręce pod jego podkoszulek.- I jeśli sądziłeś, że mi się wywiniesz, to mam złe wieści. Nie pozwolę ci na to.

Nie wiedział, jak się sprawy dalej potoczą, jednak jedno było pewne – nigdy nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przestać próbować. Scout był wart wszelkich wysiłków i będzie go ścigał tak długo, aż wreszcie go przywiąże do siebie na stałe.

 

* * *

 

 

 

1Chłopiec dziś strasznie marudzi

2Młodzieńcze

3(…) jedyny syn.

4Przyniosę ci obiad

5(…) mój przyjacielu

6Mój Boże

7Króliku

8W sensie stricte oznacza to „przepraszam”, jednak używa się tego również wtedy, gdy chcemy, by ktoś powtórzył ostatnie zdanie

9Dzień dobry


End file.
